


Your Awful, I Love You

by kitychka



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Best Man, Cake tasting, Dress shopping, F/M, Hate to Love, Kissing, Maid of honor, Weddings, bride, groom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitychka/pseuds/kitychka
Summary: Addison is excited to find out her best friend Bree is finally getting married and that she will be the maid of honor. Dress shopping, cake tasting and picking a venue are all things they have dreamed about since childhood.  Something she is not excited about, however, is the best man Zed.
Relationships: Bonzo/Bree (Z-O-M-B-I-E-S), Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this world Zed and Bonzo are zombies, but it’s fine. They’re accepted everywhere. This is a light and funny fluff piece. 
> 
> I’ve been working on this for a while and thought I’d do up the first chapter there will only be three chapters but they are longer. I’m absolutely stuck on my others and was hoping this would help me get out of my funk.

“Come on!” Addison yelled and waved her arm at her tv. “Who just instantly falls in love with someone like that...and he’s a total jerk!” She was sitting on her sofa watching the cheesiest Netflix movie she could find whilst eating straight out of a tub of ice cream. She had another unsuccessful date earlier that day and wanted nothing more than to binge on cliches in her sweatpants. “He’s not even that cute.” It always made her feel better when she yelled at the characters on screen, as if they could hear her. Her phone rang out, signaling an incoming facetime and she paused the movie to answer it. It was Bree, her best friend since childhood, whose smiling face came into view.

“Hey Bree,” she answered, “You look beautiful tonight, did you go somewhere?” 

“Yes.” she screeched. “Bonz took me to Chez Zambe and guess what...”

“I don't know, what?” She said licking her spoon. 

“He proposed!!” she screamed, pulling him into the frame and sticking her hand out for Addison to see a very sizable diamond ring on her finger. 

“Bree, that's awesome, congratulations!” She really was happy for her friend. Bree and Bonzo had met at a human/zombie mixer a few years ago in college and they instantly hit it off, being inseparable ever since. “Give me the details.” She sat and listened as her friend relayed to her the whole night. Roses, dinner, down on one knew and a black velvet box. Addison's eyes teared at the thought of it. Bree deserved the world and Bonzo was the perfect zombie to give it to her.

“It's going to be a very small ceremony, but I still want you there as my Maid of Honor if that's ok with you.”

“Uh duh. Why wouldn't I be your maid of honor? When is the date?” Bree didn't answer right away. She turned to look at Bonzo who just shrugged his shoulders. 

Bree hesitated. “You know I always wanted to get married at The Seabrook Lake House and well, we called. They were booked up for the next three years, but there was a cancelation…..for next month.”

“Wow, that's soon.” Addison was expecting Bree to say six months or so. “Ok, well we have a lot to do then don't we. Why don't we get together tomorrow and start going over some details?” As maid of honor, Addison knew what her responsibilities would entail. Bree agreed that they should all meet up at the dress boutique on Third Ave to start this new adventure.

“Addison wait…” She was about to click the end button but Bree had one last thing to say. “There's something else I need to tell you. It's… about the best man.”

“Oh, who is it?” Bree didn't say anything, she just looked down, nervous to say who. “Who Bree?” Bree made a face like ‘you know who.’ “Who…?.....No! Bree no!” Addison was full on panic mode

“He’s Bonzo’s best friend, just like you’re mine. Who else would he ask? Just try to get along with him please...for me.” Bree begged.

Addison sighed. “Fine. But after this month, I don’t ever want to see him again. No more inviting us both over and then conveniently forgetting to tell me.” 

“What? We don't do that….Ok we do, but I promise to stop. Just meet at the dress shop at noon tomorrow and we can go from there.” 

Addison said her goodbyes and ended the call. She pressed play on her Netflix movie but didn't really pay attention to the rest of it, her mind on the Best Man. Zed Necrodopolous. Shortly after Bree and Bonzo had started dating, they decided it would be a great idea to set their best friends up together. And it would have been a good idea, if they actually had anything in common. Zed was a zombie who was tall, loud, outgoing and a total jerk. Everything Addison was not. 

They had gone out to eat and the night had started out well enough. She had an immediate attraction to Zed, he was very handsome, but she soon realized, that was all she liked about him. He stayed on his phone texting someone else whom she suspected was another girl, and then later on, Addison had accidentally tripped and busted her ass in the parking lot, covering herself in a vanilla milkshake she was holding. What did Zed do? Did he help her up? Nope, he doubled over in laughter and made fun of her the whole way home. He still hasn't let that go.

The next day came and Addison was excited to be dress shopping with Bree. Bonzo wasn't allowed to see her dress which meant it would only be she and Bree, Zed had no reason to be there. She pulled up to the dress boutique and checked in with the front desk. The host brought her back to the area reserved for them and Addison's stomach immediately sank. There was Bree, going through a rack of potential dresses to try on, and then there was Zed. Sitting on the sofa on his phone. Addison walked right past him and up to Bree, enveloping her in a hug. 

“These are beautiful Bree. I can't wait to see them on you.” 

“Yeah, I thought I knew what I wanted before I got here but after they pulled all of these I'm second guessing myself. I don't know how I’ll ever pick one.”

“Well that’s what I’m here for. We will find your dress to say yes to.” She looked over her shoulder to where Zed was sitting. His eyes were on her but as soon as she looked at him, he snapped them back down to his phone.

“What is he doing here?” She whispered to Bree. “I thought this was just going to be us.” Bree glanced over at him and back to Addison before answering. “Well that's what I said to him. But he insisted that as best man he be here. He said Bonzo sent him to try on tuxes and then pick the best one. He has all of Bonzo’s measurements written down to give them after he picks one.” Addison rolled her eyes. Just like him to weasel his way into this.

Bree left with an attendant to pick some more dresses and Addison was sent to get some dresses of her own. Bree was pretty laid back and told Addison she could pick any style dress she wanted as long as it was the color pink she had picked out. She had a pink and navy wedding planned out since they were little girls. 

Addison stood in front of the racks of pale pink dresses, flipping through each, trying to find the perfect one. She was just thinking that this day wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be when she was interrupted from her thoughts. “Sup, Vanilla!” She stopped flipping and took a deep calming breath before turning her head to the side to see him.

“Hello Zed. Nice to see you again. Still using childish nicknames for me I see.” 

“Come on, you know you love it.” She didn't. Spill one vanilla milkshake all over yourself and never live it down. 

“What are you really doing here?” There’s no way he had to come today to look at tuxes. He and Bonzo could have come any other time. 

“I’m simply here to see your beautiful face.” He said with a toothy grin. 

She scoffed, “I don't believe that.” She turned and resumed flipping through the dresses. “You’re up to something.” She pulled out a dress that she liked and hung it to the side, then continued on looking for more choices.

Zed acted offended, “I am here to pick a rockin tux for Bonz and to make sure his sweet soon to be looks beautiful in her dress.” He joined her at the rack and began shuffling through himself.

“Why aren't you looking at tuxes then, why are you here looking at dresses?” 

“As best man I think it’s my duty to have a hand in everything. Don’t you think?” He didn’t wait for her to answer. “What about this?” He pulled out a god awful floor length mermaid dress with puffy sleeves and a low neckline. 

“Yeah...I don’t think so.” She turned away from him to take the few dresses she had pulled and walked towards the dressing rooms. “Do me a favor. Why don’t you go and wait for Bree, and when she’s ready to try on dresses, you come and get me?” She didn’t wait for him to answer. Instead she walked to the fitting rooms to try on her dresses. 

“Stupid Zed has to ruin everything.” She complained to herself as she pulled one of the dresses up. She twirled around in it for a second and decided it wasn't for her. Mid calf length dresses always made her look bow legged. “Who does he think he is, always calling me vanilla?” She tugged on another dress and it was an immediate no as well. “I am mint chip at best. Stupid Zed and his stupid cute face.” The next dress she put on was a little snug. It was an over the head dress and even though she got it on easily, it wouldn't come back off. She yanked it up and almost got it over her head but ended up getting stuck. She stood in the dressing room naked except for panties, with her arms over her head with the dress stuck between her neck and elbows. 

“Great, just great.” She sighed and continued trying to tug. All the ice cream binging was starting to get to her which reminded her of all the shitty dates she had been on recently. “Don't panic, just pull it back down and call for help.” She tried to pull the dress back down so she could see and also use her arms to open the door and call for an attendant but no luck. It was totally stuck. A knock sounded on the door and she sighed a breath of relief. Finally someone came to check on her. “Yes come in please. I need some help.” The attendant was going to get an eyeful as she wasn't wearing a bra, but at this point she didn't care. The door opened and she waited for the attendant to come and help her yank the dress off but they never came. “Um… a little help please.”

Footsteps came closer to her and in one swift movement the dress was yanked off of her. Except it wasn't the attendant, it was Zed. “Ahhh.” She screamed and punched him in the face. His head flung to the side and he brought his hand to his cheek where she hit him. She covered her chest with her arms and proceeded to yell at him. “Get out pervert!”

“What the fuck, you punched me.” he yelled still holding the side of his face.

“Well, you saw my….my...me. You saw me naked.” 

“Yeah well it's not like I wanted to. But you said come in because you needed help. I thought you needed help with the zipper or something.” They stood staring each other down, eye to eye. Zed with hand on his face and Addison with her arms crossed across her chest. 

“Ok, well thank you but you can get out now.” She said through gritted teeth and a pointed look at the door. 

“Ok ok, geez. But Bree is ready to try on dresses.” He said walking towards the door but turned to face her before he shut it. “Also your tits are nice.” 

“Uuuugh!” She screamed and threw her shoe at his head, hitting the door as he closed it.

Bree was stunning in every dress that she tried on and Addison was right there to help her make her choice. “I love this one, but I think the trumpet style would accentuate your waist and curves.” Bree stood on the pedestal as Addison flitted around and made sure the dresses she was trying one flared out and that her veil and jewelry were sitting just right.

“Yeah...I don't know.” Chimed in Zed. He made it his job to criticize all of Addison's work. “I think that the other one with the beads was nicer. It really made your ass pop.”

“Shut up Zed. You aren't a part of this. Go try on tuxes like you said you were here to do.” 

“I’m just going to go and put on the princess style again.” Bree stepped off the pedestal and made her way into her dressing room to change once more. “Look you scared her off.” Addison hollered, putting her hands on her hips.

“I didn't scare her off, you scared her off.” He stood similarly facing her down.

“No, you’re stupid dumb face scared her off.”

“No, it was your overbearing pushy attitude.”

“No, it was you’re...”

“Guys…” Came Brees voice. She had walked out of the dressing room in a completely new dress and Addison eyes welled with tears at the sight of her. She was stunning. “Can you please not fight. This is my and Bonzo’s special time and I would love it if you could try to get along.” 

“You’re right.” Sniffled Addison. “I’m sorry.” She embraced her friend in a hug and pulled back to wipe the tear from her eye. “You look absolutely beautiful in this dress Bree.” Bree moved to stand on the pedestal and Addison once more flared out her train and placed the veil clip into her hair. “Bree… I think this is the dress for you.”

Now Bree’s eyes were welling with tears. “You think so? Do you think Bonzo is going to like it?”

Zed chose that moment to walk up and voice his opinion. “I think I can answer that. As Bonzo’s right hand man and most trusted male confidant, I can promise you, he will love this dress.”

“Yeah Bree. I hate to say I agree with Zed but, I agree with Zed. He is going to love this as much as he loves you. I think you need to say it.” Addison beamed at her friend, feelings of happiness radiating off her face.

Bree agreed. “Yes to this dress!” She shouted. Zed finally left them alone to go and try on tuxes and Addison finished her dress selection as well. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next weekend was spent cake and food tasting. The Seabrook Lake House would be catering all of the food and making the cake as well. Addison was already off to a bad start. She was stuck in traffic and then cut off by an obnoxiously large black truck that loved blowing its horn at everyone. Luckly, her little white mini cooper was small enough to weave around it and the cop that saw it all. The black truck was pulled over and Addison felt karma was dealt. 

She arrived at the lakehouse and noticed that she thankfully had gotten there before Zed. That would give her a little more time to be herself and not have to be on guard the entire time. Bree and Bonzo were sitting at a table on the back deck with little plates of food all around them.

“Sorry I’m late.” She said rushing over. “I was stuck in traffic and then some asshole cut me off and I almost wrecked. But I’m here now, what’s going on?” She sat on the opposite side of the table from her friends and internally groaned that she would have to sit next to Zed whenever he decided to arrive.

“We just got served these small plates and we haven't tried anything yet so you're just in time.” Bree explained. 

“Should we wait for Zed?” Asked Bonzo. “He said he was close.” He pulled out his phone and frowned at it then stuck it back in his pocket. “No service.”

“That's ok, we can wait for him.” Said Addison, trying to be nice. She really didn't care if he showed up or not though. “What all do we have here?”

“I'm glad you asked.” said Bree. “Since I'm a human and B is a zombie we decided to have a little something from both our worlds. We have pork medallions and chicken for humans and cauliflower brains for zombies and we have different sides to choose from as well.” The waiter brought them some empty plates that they could divide their sample food onto and the thing Addison was most excited for…mimosas. 

She had skipped breakfast in preparation for this, so she was excited to dig in. They took turns loading their plates down but making sure to leave some for Zed. Addison made sure to stay away from the brains which looked very similar to the chicken. She had just scooped some pasta salad onto her fork when an arm came to rest on top of her head, the weight of which startled her and made her drop her food onto her lap. Zed was leaning on her head.

“You wouldn’t believe the shit that happened to me this morning.” Zed removed his arm to sit next to her and then load his plate down. “Some little bitch in a mini cooper tried to cut me off and I swerved and barely escaped with my life.” Addison rolled her eyes. Of course it was Zed in the black truck. “Then I got a ticket. Isn’t that lovely.” He turned and practically spit the word lovely into her face.

She tried to get the oil stain that the pasta left on her shirt off with a napkin, but it wasn’t working. “Ugh, excuse me, I’ll be right back.” She groaned and excused herself to the bathroom, leaving Zed to stew about his ticket.

When she returned she noticed that most of the food had been eaten, probably all by Bonzo and Zed, and all that was left was what was on her plate and cold now. She downed her mimosa, asked for two more glasses and dug into her food. She was going to need all the alcohol she could get her hands on to get through this wedding without causing a scene. Luckily Bree and Bonzo seemed to be absorbed in their own little world, feeding each other food, to notice.

“So you want to venmo me money for that ticket or what?” Zed asked casually, finishing off the last of his food. “Cash or check is fine too.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” She took a bite from her chicken and turned it over in her mouth several times. It had a flavor she just couldn’t put her finger on.

“You can make that out to The Incredibly Sexy Mr. Zed. My bank will cash it.” Addison thought her eyes were going to roll completely out of her head if he didn’t stop.

“I'm not paying you for a ticket that you got and definitely deserved, besides, we’re here for our friend’s wedding. Let’s make that all we talk about from now on.” She tried another bite of the chicken and still couldn’t figure out what the spice was they had used. She was going to have to tell Bree to forgo the chicken and stick to the pork.

“How do you like that chicken Addison?” he asked.

“It’s a little off I think. Kind of tastes like gym sneakers.”

“Of course it does, that’s because it’s brains.” He said it so casually and she immediately stood and spit her mouth full of food back out onto her plate. Of course it was brains. Zed must have switched her food out when she was in the bathroom. Everyone at the Lakehouse that day was staring right at her.

“Oh gross.” She grabbed her glass of champagne and orange juice and downed it, then she picked up her second one and chugged it as well, swirling the last little bit around in her mouth. “What is wrong with you?” She hollered as he laughed so hard tears streamed his face. She sat down and punched him hard right on top of his thigh.

“Ah, careful vanilla, I like pain but that’s cutting it too close to my little Z’s.”

“Come one guys, we talked about this last weekend.” Bree whined. She was right; they had promised they would try to get along. Addison needed more alcohol.

The waiter came and took their plates away and then the event planner came and explained it was time to test cakes. Addison got her mimosa filled and several cake slices were set down between them all. There were about 6 different cake flavors with different fillings that they needed to taste and pick from.

“Oh, I can’t decide. They all taste so delicious.” Bree said with a mouth full of the almond flavored cake. “Which one do you think Bonz?”

“I don’t know. I really like the chocolate but it might be kind of messy with this frosting on it.”

“Oh I have an idea. Addy and Zed..” Bree turned to look at her friends, who were trying very hard to ignore each other but both turned their attention to her. “Why don’t you feed each other the cake, that way B and I can see what it’s going to look like for the guests and we can see which ones will be the messiest.”

Addison was hoping she was kidding but she had the most serious look on her face. “I don’t think that’s necessary.” Zed was the one to answer her. “Why don’t you guys do it and we can tell you which one looks best?”

“Well I really want to see if for myself you know.” She nudged Bonzo with her elbow and he stated that he agreed with her.

Addison got one more refill on her mimosa and braced herself for the worst. Zed was sure to pull something. She turned in her chair to face Zed, who also turned in his. “Ok so take a small piece and feed it to each other.” Bree handed them a plate and they each took a piece of the cake in their fingers.

You can do this Addison. She thought and steeled herself. “Okay, chocolate.” Zed said taking his chunk to inch it towards her face. She did the same and together they ate the small piece of cake. She closed her eyes and moaned as the flavor slipped down her throat. The cakes really were too good to decide on one. So far so good. 

Next came the almond flavor and again Zed said it out loud as they fed the pieces of cake to each other except this time, Zed let his finger slip into her mouth. Something she didn’t even realize until she was sucking it clean. Her eyes snapped open to see Zed. His mouth was hanging open a little and he had a weird sort of look on his face. 

She trailed the tip of her tongue to the corner of her mouth to lick at a bit of frosting that had stuck there and his eyes trailed every little movement it made. Addison was sure he was about to say something mean to her about it but instead he simply cleared his throat and reached for another piece. She did the same and they held their hands in the air, ready to feed.

“Vanilla… my favorite.” He said almost huskily. His brown eyes were staring very intently into Addison’s own blue ones before they dipped to her lips again. What is this feeling deep within her belly? Did that actually turn her on to hear him say it like that? He inched closer with his fingers and it seemed as if his whole body was leaning closer to her. His fingers came into contact with her mouth and hers were almost to his as well. Was she also leaning closer to him? When did that happen? She could smell his cologne he was wearing and suddenly things were a little too real for her. He popped the piece of cake into her mouth and Addison smashed hers into his.

Zed snapped back with a look of surprise on his face and it was Addison’s turn to double over in laughter. His expression changed to say he was not amused. “You think you’re clever, don’t you vanilla?” She continued laughing and nodded her head. “Well I have news for you, you're going down.” 

He picked up the last little bit of the chocolate cake and weighed it in his hand while giving Addison a measured look; an ominous sort of laughter erupted from his lips. “No…Zed…” she put her hands up in defense. “Don’t do it. I only did that because you made me eat brains.” She squealed as he threw the cake chunk, splattering it in her face.

Addison lunged for another piece of cake and tried to whip it in his direction but missed. Bree was smacked square in the face instead. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry Bree.” Addison was dabbing the end of her cloth napkin in a glass of water, preparing to wipe the cake off Brees face when she was smacked yet again by another piece of cake. 

Bree was standing over the table with cake all over her fingers and a smile on her face. “Hell yeah! Food fight!” Yelled Bonzo. After that, cake chunks were flying in every direction. There wasn’t even any cake left at this point. It was just the four of them smearing cake icing all over each other. 

“Ladies and gentlemen please, for goodness sake, stop.” The event planner had come to put a stop to their cake throwing, narrowly missing getting hit with icing herself. “That is enough. I’m tempted to throw you out but you’ve already booked your wedding. Please do clean up in the bathroom and meet me on the pier. We have much more to go over.” 

The four split off and went to the restrooms to clean up. In the ladies room, Bree and Addison cleaned the cake off their faces and tried to salvage their dresses. “So what is up with you and Zed?” Bree asked trying to clean some of the frosting from Addison's hair. 

“What do you mean, he’s awful.”

“I mean, you guys shared a pretty intense look between the two of you before you smashed that cake in his face. It almost looked like you were going to kiss.” 

Addison snorted. “Yeah right. He was up to something. I had to get the upper hand on him first.” 

Bree gave her a pointed look. “I know what I saw and I saw you two leaning into each other. I think you like him and I know for sure he likes you.” 

“What would make you think that? He makes my life hell when we’re together. He still calls me vanilla and that happened two years ago.” 

“You know that old saying. When a boy likes a girl he will pick on her, I bet that’s what he’s doing.” 

Addison was full on laughing now. “Come on Bree that’s for kindergarteners, not adults.”

“Whatever you say Addy, but I know what I saw. I think you should give him another chance, go on another date.”

“Yeah, cause that worked out so well last time.”

“Well…..you never know.” she trailed off.

Addison didn’t say anything more on the subject, instead changing it to some more of the wedding details and what was to follow. The event planner came to rush them along to the pier. They were going to do a mock rehearsal of the big day, just so that everyone was on the same page.

Bonzo stood at one end of the pier on a platform and the other three stood at the other end. Addison was going to walk first and Zed was going to stand in for Brees father and walk her down the aisle. The event planner started the music and Addison started her walk, pretending to hold flowers as she went. Bree and Zed followed at their pace until they also reached the end. “How did I look Bonz? Did I look nervous?” Bree asked.

“Yeah, you looked good.”

“Just good…not pretty or beautiful?”

“Uhh…um..” He wasn’t sure how to answer. “How about this, you stand down here with me, and Zed walks Addison down the aisle so you can see what you will look like walking?” He offered. Bree’s eyes light up and if Addison wasn’t a little woozy from all the mimosas she would have sworn Bree had a sort of mischievous glint to them.

“That’s a great idea B.” She rushed from her spot to pull Zed and Addison to the beginning and then rushed back to stand next to Bonzo. “Action!” she hollered.

Both Addison and Zed stood looking at her like she was crazy. She really had lost her mind. “I said. Action!” she yelled once more. “Come on guys, please. It really helped with the cake and now I think it will really help me to get the full picture.” They both eyed each other and sighed. They would do this, but only because it was their best friends asking.

Zed held his elbow out and Addison gripped it, noticing the muscled bicep and forearm. She wondered if the rest of him was muscled. Stop it Addison, she thought. You don’t like him. But according to Bree, he did, or she thought he did. 

“No Addison, I’ll be holding flowers, so you need to put your hands out like your holding them and Zed, you put your hand on her back.”

Again they sighed and did as they were told. Zed’s much larger than she remembered hand came to rest on her lower back and she shivered. They started the mock music and together they walked down the aisle. Was it just her or did it seem to be a mile long. Things went ok for the first few steps, but soon Zed’s hand began to wander. It slowly started to make its way south until he had a full grip of her backside. “I don’t think Bree’s dad is going to cop a feel on his own daughter. Remove it before I do.” She harshly whispered. 

“Easy there vanilla, you been teasing me with this ass all day. I just had to see if it felt as good as it looks.” Bree’s words rang through Addison's mind, ‘I know for sure he likes you.’ ‘Give him another chance.’ Just because he liked her ass didn’t mean he liked her...right? 

Geez, this was a really long walk. Zed moved his hand back up but leaned down closer to her ear. “You should come out with me tonight.” Addison's steps faltered for a moment. 

“We already tried that and as I remember, you didn’t like it.”

“I never said I didn’t like it, you assumed that all on your own. Come on, let’s go out for drinks.”  
Addison scoffed, “You stayed on your phone the entire night and then when I fell, you laughed and not to mention my nickname now.”

“Ok, I’m sorry. I won’t call you vanilla anymore. Just come out and I’ll explain the phone thing.” They were coming to the end of the pier and their walk would be over soon. Bree and Bonzo’s waiting faces came more clearly into view. “Give me another chance Addison, I really do like you.”

Things were suddenly getting all too real for Addison. The drinks were starting to settle in and Zed’s confession had her mind reeling. She swayed on her feet and Zed’s hand shot to steady her but it seemed to have the opposite effect. She tripped over her foot, slammed into Zed and the next thing she knew she was falling into freezing cold waters.


End file.
